Dreams and Realities
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Eric/Sookie fic. What happens if Eric comes to her, and Sookie thinks she's still dreaming? Please read and review!


_..._

_An Eric/Sookie fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own True Blood. _

_..._

_A/N: I must confess that I haven't actually seen the episode(s) where Eric gives her his blood, and then she starts having dreams about him; I've only read a few fanfics and seen the dream sequences on Youtube. I just bought the series, so I hope to watch it soon! _

_Anywhoo, this is my idea of what could happen when Sookie's not dreaming, but thinks she is. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

It was an insufferably hot night in the Stackhouse residence, and Sookie was feeling what must have been double the effects. Ever since she'd drunk Eric Northman's blood, he'd been in her thoughts and under her skin like an unshakable itch. One that she knew she could never, _never_ scratch.

Bill had explained to her what drinking Eric's blood would mean for her ... libido. He had explained that she would have certain thoughts - unrelenting thoughts - but that it was all a result of the blood that she'd drunk.

She understood perfectly, but what really got to her was this: if drinking Eric's blood made her subconscious sex drive want him so badly, then by that logic, drinking Bill's blood would have done the same thing. She hadn't told him in so many words, but she was beginning to question if their relationship was built on anything more than blood and gratitude. He'd saved her life many a time, and she'd only known him two nights when she'd drunk his blood to stay alive. Who's to say they would have had a relationship if the Rattrays hadn't attacked her, and she hadn't then been forced to accept his elixir of life?

It was all too damn confusing.

She'd told Bill that she needed space; time to pull her thoughts together and sort everything out for herself. He'd protested, but she'd threatened him with a banishment from her house if he didn't give her what he needed.

Right now, though, she was beginning to wish he hadn't given in so easily. It was the middle of the night, she had every fan in the house on, had taken _two_ freezing cold showers, and her body was still sizzling with lust and reckless abandon. She was horny, to be perfectly truthful, and while the blood pumping through her body wanted Eric more than she'd ever wanted anything, she wished that she at least had Bill here to take some of the edge off.

She wished she could just fall asleep, and lose herself in one of the many erotic dreams she'd been having of the blond-haired Viking.

_My stars, but he is quite possibly the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life!_ Sookie thought despite her inner conflict. She couldn't want Eric, not seriously ... he was more than just a vampire. He was a self-absorbed (except when it came to Godric), sex-driven, money-hungry manwhore who's only interest in her was morbid curiosity, and one-upmanship. She couldn't believe he had real feelings for her ... she couldn't believe he had any real feelings inside himself at all.

Still ... despite all of her reservations and doubts, lately, the best part of her nights was when she'd drift off into unconsciousness and let him devour her, body and soul. Closing her eyes, Sookie breathed in and out through her nose, trying to calm her libido and cool off her body. She really didn't want to have to get up for another cold shower.

She didn't know when she first noticed movement in the house, but at the back of her mind she registered a window opening, and then steps so light she couldn't be sure she was hearing them at all. She was about to turn on the light by her bed when her door opened, and the vampire who so relentlessly plagued her thoughts and dreams stepped into the room.

"Oh, god, I'm dreaming again," Sookie moaned, half out of disappointment, and half out of uncontrollable lust. Either way, she couldn't make herself move from the bed.

Eric didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow and stared at her sweat-covered body, and the damp, translucent nighty that she wore. White, of course.

"Make it stop," she begged him, too weak to raise a hand to her face to make a breeze on her hot skin. "Take away this insatiable pain. Please."

He didn't need to be told twice, and in less time than it took her to gasp, he was on the bed, hovering over her body, looking deeply into her eyes. One hand held him off of the bed, while the other reached down to his pants, sliding his fingers along the buckle of his belt. The back of his hand brushed her navel, causing her to whimper softly.

"You have but one chance to stop me, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric spoke in a low and slow voice. "Tell me to leave now and I will not return. But once we are naked in this bed, you will be mine ... completely, forever."

Sookie looked back into his eyes while haze filled hers, and it was all she could do not to wrap her arms around his shoulders and make him take the heat away. "I didn't ask you to leave." She knew there was something off about this dream, but she couldn't quite place it. Perhaps her lust-filled brain was making everything seem so much more surreal.

That was all the answer Eric needed. The belt came off with a whip, flying across the room. Before it could even hit the wall, his pants were being pushed away by her hands and feet. He held himself up on his knees, tearing at her night gown and thrusting it away from her body.

Once they were completely bared to one another, Eric leaned down once more, his hands on either side of her petite frame, his lower body settling just below her aching center.

"Tell me you want me," Eric spoke, his right hand moving to brush her hair away from her face, burning a path of fire against her skin.

Sookie closed her eyes, trying to arch up into his body. "I want you so badly, Eric," she groaned.

A twitch of a smile graced his features, and he lowered his head to her clavicle. With any other human, he would have gone straight for the neck and sunk his teeth into their throbbing vein, but he wanted to make it last with her. He placed hot, hungry kisses along the bone below her neck, following the path to her left shoulder and nibbling softly without his fangs descended.

"Tell me how I make you feel," he urged, drawing his hands around her back, between her and the mattress. He lifted her overheated body off the bed an inch and hoisted her further up the mattress, a better angle for them both. His hardened member was aching nearly as bad as she was.

His mouth found her left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking in a most glorious fashion. His tongue twirled and then retreated at just the right moment, allowing the suction of his mouth to make her breath catch in her throat.

"I can't even begin to describe it," Sookie panted, clawing at his back with her hands.

"Try," Eric urged, releasing her breast only to draw his tongue up the valley to her neck. "For me."

Not knowing how he could make her feel so good with only so few touched, Sookie tried to put her feelings into words, knowing that it wouldn't matter when she woke up. "You make me feel ... free."

Eric paused at that, moving his lips and tongue away from her so that he could meet her gaze. "Explain."

Sookie brought one hand up his back, resting it on the back of his head while her fingers delved into the short hair there. _He looks so much better this way,_ she thought, remembering his longer locks. They might have made him seem more mysterious, but the shorter hair was definitely a better look for him. "This fire that's been growing inside me, it's made me guilty and ashamed, knowing I shouldn't be having these feelings," Sookie worded, one of her legs hooking around his so that she could trace her foot along the back of his thigh. "But being here, with you ... I can just let it all go and be free. Free to feel wanted and desired ... free to be horny, and crazy, and filled with a lust like I never could have imagined." A bright smile lit up her face as she rolled her eyes to the heavens. "I swear, if it could be like this in real life, I don't think I'd feel so bad about leaving Bill for you."

That stirred something within him, and without warning he placed himself at the opening of her warmth, prepared to enter. "Tell me you love me," he goaded, now on an unstoppable quest.

Sookie met his eyes, thankful for the release of burdens that her dreams gave her. "I could spend the next hundred years loving you, Eric Northman. Please don't make me wait any longer for you to be inside me."

He couldn't deny such a request, and in a millisecond he was pressing himself into her entrance.

Sookie cried out in blind pleasure, a scorching hotness flooding her. Her dreams had _never_ felt this amazing. "Harder, Eric ... don't stop."

Eric drove on and on, pushing away his guilt for deceiving her; letting her think this was only a dream. She would probably hate him in the morning, but he didn't care. He wanted her too badly to care.

He couldn't say whether his body took some of her sweat, or if by some miracle his body had produced some, but after a while they were both slick and wet, rolling in the sheets and blankets that covered her bed. They were rutting back and forth like animals in a desperate heat, clawing and biting at one another. Eric had gone to extreme restraint to keep his fangs from making an appearance, knowing that if he tasted her, he might not be able to stop.

Unfortunately - or fortunately - she made the decision for him. "Bite me," she pleaded, turning and her and baring her pulse point for him.

They were both nearing their climaxes, and she was desperate for the painful pleasure that a pair of teeth sinking into her neck brought.

"Sookie ... if I mark you, you will be mine forever," he warned her. "I will never let you go. Not to Bill, not to anyone. We will be bonded."

She shook her head, laying back as he rode her into oblivion. "I don't care ... I don't ever want to go back to Bill. Not anymore. Please, Eric ... you're never this hesitant in my other dreams."

His movements within her slowed, and he found himself unable to meet her eyes. "There is a reason for that."

Sookie frowned, raising a hand to his cheek. "Why are you stopping?"

Knowing that she would probably kick him out of her house, stark naked as he was, Eric couldn't lie to her any longer. "This isn't a dream, Sookie."

Her frown deepened, confusion filling her eyes. "What?"

"I am really here, in your bed ... with you," Eric admitted. "This is no dream."

The only movements the blonde barmaid made were the up-and-down heaves of her chest. "You're lying," she said when she finally found her voice, though it was small and unsure.

"I assure you, I am not," Eric replied. "I have misled you."

Sookie blinked, some of the fog receding from her mind. "You - you tricked me ... why?"

Eric held himself up on his elbows, unable to pull himself away from her. He had a feeling she'd be pushing him away soon enough, so he wanted to relish whatever time he had left within her warm, pulsating depths. "I did come here tonight with the intention of seducing you ... when I realized you thought you had dreamt me up, I simply went along with it."

Sookie couldn't rationally explain why she hadn't slapped him or bucked him off of her. By all rights, this was an extreme violation. But, some part of her couldn't deny that she'd wanted this. Subconscious or not, blood-bond or not, she was attracted to the blond vampire above her, and the way that fire stoked within her once more only confirmed that.

"Are you sorry you did it?" she asked him, her hand drifting down from his cheek to his neck.

Eric thought about taking the safe way out, but answered honestly instead, "No. I wouldn't give this up for anything. Even if you hate me for the rest of your life."

Sookie took a deep breath before she spoke next, making sure that she meant every word of it. "There's a fine line between love and hate, Eric Northman."

He might her eyes swiftly, unable to believe she truly meant what he thought she meant.

"Indeed there is," he agreed slowly.

"To say that I've ever felt like this would be a lie ... and I don't like lies," she continued. "Nor do I like the idea of you walking out of this room thinking I'll hate you forever."

He chuckled despite himself. "Forever's a long time."

"Not if you spend it with the right person," Sookie countered, hoping he caught her meaning.

Eric stared deep into her eyes. "Are you aware of what you're saying?"

"I am."

"You realize that I will never let you go," he pressed on, wanting to make sure she had a complete understanding.

"And do you realize that you couldn't stop me if I wanted to?" she asked him. With a blush, she added, "Not that I would want to."

"So, we're in agreement?" Eric questioned.

Sookie grinned, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. "Only if you pick up the pace, Mr. Northman. I am not a patient woman."

Eric grinned, thrusting back into her with wild abandon. Her sharp gasp gave him pause, but when she wrapped herself up in him and arched her body forward, he knew it was a good pain that she was feeling.

They made love repeatedly that night, stopping only to cover the windows with thick blankets so that he didn't have to leave her in the morning.

Sookie had no idea what she would tell Bill, or any of her friends, but she knew just as surely as she was staring down at the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, that she could no longer be satisfied with a "normal" life. She wanted adventure, and Eric would give it to her tenfold.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you think? Like it, hate it? _

_I only started watching True Blood a couple days ago, but I love it so far! At first I was rooting for Bill and Sookie, but after Eric got that haircut and they started hinting at more with him and Sookie, I've become an insane Eric/Sookie fan. I hope they end up together ... and if not, I hope there are enough fics out there to last me a lifetime! _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
